


无赖十二

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖十二

无赖十二

“哈哈哈赖总迟到了呀！自罚三杯吧！”王哲看着推门而入的男人，举着手里的酒杯朝那个人点了点，把怀里搂着的omega推出去，那个omega很识相的拿了桌子上的酒瓶去给赖宗宪倒酒。

赖宗宪身上外面的寒气还没有消去，拿着酒杯看着那个男性omega给自己斟酒，男孩模样，刚成年的样子，他年轻时身边就不乏玩物，见的多了。他自认自己是个混蛋，在赖于声还没有成年的时候单相思无果，作为男性alpha总要发泄欲*火，身边的情人自然数不胜数，他甚至玩过未成年，在那些可爱可怜的白净身体上找属于弟弟的那一丝影子。

王哲似乎察觉了赖宗宪的视线，笑着说：“赖总，眼光不错啊，这个可是我亲自选的，看起来是不是和你弟弟当年……”他没有说完，意味深长的笑了笑。

周围人没有多嘴的，甚至脸上都没有多余的表情，王哲和赖宗宪是明里暗里的死对头，贸易上争的你死我活，现在私下里的酒会对赖宗宪也是明嘲暗讽，这次他估计是在为上次和赖宗宪一起参加一个土地拍卖丢了一块好地而发泄情绪呢。大家都知道当年赖氏兄弟里哥哥对弟弟思而不得，养了十几年都不敢下嘴，但在这里只有王哲敢，也只有王哲有资本说。

赖宗宪勾了下嘴角没有答话，把倒酒的小omega手里的酒瓶拿开放在了旁边的自助餐桌上，拽着那个人的手腕仔细端详了一下。

眉眼确实有点弟弟的意思，但是骨子里透出来的却是懦弱而不是他弟弟当年的那种反叛。

他对着王哲举了一下酒杯，攥着omega手腕的手松开，放在了那个人的腰上。

对方似乎有些害怕，腰部弹了一下，惊恐的看着他。这种表情赖宗宪也见多了，除了赖于声，没有人不怕他，当他一次次在别的omega身上起伏的时候，他也看见过这种表情。

那时赖于声才刚刚有了少年的样子，他心悦得不行，可是清楚自己该扮演什么样的角色，只能从别处寻欢作乐。那些omega被宠爱的原因如出一辙，眉眼嘴唇甚至是耳朵上的一颗痣和弟弟相像都能成为他的宠儿，在床上的他总是让他们哭着求饶，那种带着恐惧的表情他幻想着能出现在弟弟第一次做爱的时候，可是弟弟十八岁的那次醉得太厉害，整张脸上出现的就只有无尽的欲求，更加主动也更具有攻击性，但是他始终记得，那次甚至是之后他俩的所有做爱中，赖于声并没有说过一个爱字。

好像水到渠成一样，前一夜还是兄弟，后一夜便是已经过了热恋期的情侣。可是好像事情也并没有这么简单。

过了热恋期的情侣做爱的时候会有些温存，但是弟弟不如第一次那么主动了，变得有些迁就，他不明白。

他不记得自己在弟弟未成年的时候做过任何偏向自己的引导，他甚至在弟弟懂事后牵一下手都会思考再三，他是想要这个人的，平常交友外出他都会派人随时盯着，以防任何一个人跳出来把人从他的身边带走，他似乎成功了，可也远远还没到，他每次动情的时候讲的我爱你从来就没有得到过回应。

所以他现在还和自己之前的几个情人有联系，有时莫名的空虚会让他停留在他们那里，都是些过分温柔的omega，有时他能躺在那些omega怀里一整天都不说话，有时他也会和他们做一下午的爱。赖于声都知道，情人节的时候甚至会讽刺一样的帮他给他的那些情人置办礼物，这看起来是吃醋，可是他从来没有阻止过他去见任何一个情人，这让他很愤怒，愤怒的结果就是用自己的欲望去惩罚他，赖于声全权接受，抱怨都无。

他以为有了赖佑声会改善一些，可是他错了，所以他才会在儿子懂事的时候尽力去培养他们母子的关系，也许事情会朝好的方向发展。

晚会的主题一成不变，在这个插曲过去后，各行各业的老总都涌上前来和赖宗宪攀谈，今年的形势看起来很不稳定，生意越来越难做，可是赖家却是一天比一天的向上跑着，着实让人羡慕。

赖宗宪精明的应对着，他能有这些，一半是弟弟的功劳，再者就是在背后默默支撑着的赖家。

初七要去见赖家老爷子，是赖宗宪的爷爷，爸爸妈妈的去世赖家老爷子没吭一声，他和他的儿子早就断绝了关系，可是孙子可是他的心头肉，更别提重孙。

赖宗宪曾经自我调侃，自己能被弟弟迷得五迷三道的原因，是从骨子里遗传过来的乱伦基因。当初赖宗宪的父亲赖礼垣就是因为和自己的亲姑姑在一起后和父亲断绝了关系私奔来到异国自己创业。生下来第一个儿子赖宗宪后赖宗宪的妈妈就失去了生育能力，在赖宗宪十六岁的时候去领养了两岁的阿囡，起名叫赖于声。

世事难料，阿囡养到五岁，夫妻俩外出出差的飞机就失事了，赖宗宪当时不过十九。

赖家老爷子虽然和赖礼垣断绝了关系，可是赖礼垣的生意能做大，也是他老爷子背后在默默的帮着，赖家势力极大，想让谁走投无路，也就是老爷子抬抬下巴的问题。

当时赖宗宪还在读书不能掌管父母事业，有三年的时间是由赖家大姐经手的，掌管了三年弟弟留下来的生意的赖茜到最后都忘记了谁才应该是真正的主人，硬是不肯撒手，赖家老爷子看在眼里不吭声，他想让赖宗宪自己想办法，虽然费了些时间，可是赖宗宪还是完完整整的把所有资产从人手里夺了回来，虽然伤了些家庭和气，可老爷子坐在上面，没人敢说什么。他有赖家老爷子那份精明，赖家老爷子最看重这个孙子，他会成为赖家以后的家主。

……

‘他？等他发情期到的时候随便扔到人堆里，谁逮到是谁的，哈哈哈哈哈哈，对吧，阿囡？’

‘阿囡，我跟你说话呢？’

‘阿囡，你是个灾星吧？’

“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，醒醒了。”

梦境和现实的两个声音重叠，赖于声有些恍惚，皱着眉头从诊室的床上坐了起来，问：“我怎么又睡着了？”

“发情期要到了，体乏正常的。”祁钰山手里拿着单子，冲着赖于声晃了两下。

“检查好了吗？怎么样？”

祁钰山摇摇头，说：“不行，还是没有恢复好，生殖腔壁还是很薄。”

赖于声低头想了几秒，点了点头没在说话。

祁钰山见人想走，把人拦腰搂住了，说：“干嘛这么着急回家？去吃个饭吧。”

“今天不行，小孩在家里等着。”

“哈哈……”祁钰山干笑了两声，说：“你什么时候这么在意小孩了？跟我多呆一秒现在都不乐意了？”

赖于声叹了口气，说：“上次那个保镖的事情我哥估计都已经开始怀疑了，你要是还想要这个工作就放开我。”

“哈哈大不了这次你再亲一下这个新保镖，就又能换人了。”祁钰山说是这么说，还说乖乖的松了手，他不过是一个小医生，正面当然对不过赖宗宪。

“换人简单，堵人嘴就没有这么简单了。”赖于声把祁钰山放在桌子上的单子拿起来看了一下，单子上血红的图片影像让他有些眩晕，赶紧放下了揉了揉太阳穴，他说：“初七我要和我哥去一趟赖家。”

“哦好，别忘了打抑制剂。”人抬脚要走，祁钰山又问了一句：“你现在是喜欢你哥多一些，还是我呢？”

赖于声没说话，吻了一口祁钰山的眉角，转身离开了。


End file.
